wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin tactics
Paladin Strengths * Ability to heal, even when being attacked. * Ability to be a front line fighter (i.e. 'tank') * Ability to buff themselves and others in a variety of ways. Paladin Weaknesses * No ranged attack. At all. Ever. Okay. Except when Engineering is choosen, or by accessing EZ-Throw Dynamite or Magic Candles. Also The Talent Holy Shock has a range. * Almost all the means which keep a Paladin alive and fighting rely on mana. As a general rule "A paladin with no mana is a dead paladin." * Certain abilities have long cooldown, which means they can only be used once in a combat instance and must be used very strategically lest they be wasted. * Very susceptible to anything that counters spells and being killed as a result of a heal not going off. Basic Solo Strategies * Always make sure you activate an aura appropriate to your situation. Change as the situation calls for it because it's an insta-cast and free. * Make sure you always have a Bless active. The 5 minute timer is easy to overlook and forget to recast. * Chain Seal's and Judgement in useful ways. For instance, use Seal of the Crusader, Judgement, and then Seal of Righteousness; the holy damage added by the Seal of Righteousness will be amplified by the unleashed Seal of the Crusader. * Use heal early and often. Once you have Spiritual Focus and can heal fairly fast in combat, make sure you still heal early so as not to get caught in a situation where you simply can't heal fast enough. * Hammer of Justice = Enough time to heal once. * Divine Protection = Enough time for two heals. * You can use Lay on Hands on yourself as a good way to rapid heal when trying to escape from danger and your divine protection hasn't cooled down yet. Remember, however, that using this ability will siphon all your remaining mana. * Don't worry so much about DPS as how long you can stay alive. If you get into a sticky situation, and keep hitting something for 4 DPS over the course of 3-4 minutes it will die. The counter to this is that if you cannot keep yourself healed, you better run because that is your strongest ability. Basic Partying Strategies * You will have two roles in a party. A healer and a tank. One of these will come first and one second, depending on the makeup of your party. Make sure you (and others) are aware of your role from the outset to avoid problems later. Normally, if no priest is in your party you will be healing while trying to keep aggro off the 'weaker' party members. * While you CAN keep a party member alive simply by healing them and not pulling any aggro off them, how effective will they be? Prime examples of this are mages. Their DPS will drop if their casting is being hampered by being it. Their DPS will be much higher if they can get off their spells at maximum speed while you tank. * Buff everyone in your party to their best advantage. * Use aura's that provide the best benefit to the party, not just to you. Example: Devotion Aura is good, but with a bunch of creatures attacking will Retribution Aura help more? It increases everyones (effective) DPS while helping thin the enemy herds. * Pay attention to your party members health. Make sure you heal them when they need it, or you may be resurrecting more often than you might want to. ---- Go to Paladin Category:Paladins